mi primer amor de verano
by neliel-linda23
Summary: tratade una chica que en un sueño ve a un chico muy lindo ese sueño se vuelve constante despues de varias circuntancias ella conoce a este chico que le roba el corazon a primera vista sin que se de cuenta
1. capitulo 1:te conoci en un sueño

_chapter 1: te conoci en un sueño_

_faltaban 2 semanas para salir de vacaciones de verano y todos excepto yo querian salir de vacaciones ._

_el verano es algo que no me gustaba especialmente por que siempre mis vacaciones eran estar sola o con amigos mis padres siempre se encontraban tan ocupados para mi ._

_pero algo me decia que este verano seria diferente _**...**

_flassblack sueño _

_estaba sentada en la playa mirando el atardecer cuando un niño salta de una gran roca que se entrelazaba con ese hermoso mar ,le grite para que no saltara pero fue demasiado tarde el ya habia desaparecido en aquel mar ._

_grite y grite para que alguien lo salvara pero ya que nadie acudia a mi grito salte al mar a buscarlo ...lo erncontre inconciente y ya casi no repiraba,le di respiracion de boca a boca y el desperto..._

_eres un imbecil ,le grite entre lagrimas _

_el no respondio _

_como te atreves a hacer eso imbecil,le volvi a gritar_

_ya para de gritar niña histerica,me dijo_

_y luego se limito a pasar una de sus manos por mis mejillas secando las lagrimas ..._

_imbesil salio de mi boca sin quere decirlo_

_el se acerco mas y mas a mi y ya estaba unos pocos centimetros cerca de mi cara cuando con su mano sujeta con mucho cuidado mi mejilla y se hacerca peligrosamente a mi boca _

_fin del flassblack sueño _

_desperte gritando ... y me di cuenta de que todo era un sueño _

_me levante de mi cama y sali de mi habitacion ..._

_me derigi al patio,nesecitaba respirar aire limpio, en eso alguien_

_me dice: eres muy bella bajo la luna _

_me doy vuelta y lo miro _

_tu como estas despierto a estas horas, le dije cariñosamente_

_queria ver la luna,me dijo _

_eres un soñador luca sabias,le dije_

_y tu por que despierta mikan, me dijo _

_tuve un sueño y desperte, le dije _

_en ese instante dejamos de hablar y miramos la luna _

_estaba todo tan callado y corria una brisa muy suave,el viento movia mi pelo y se sentia tan calida esa brisa ..._

_despues de un rato me levante y me despedi de el pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar seguia pensando en aquel chico de mi sueño era tan raro y misterioso me intrigaba aquel sueño ..._

_derrepende volvi en mi y me di cuenta de que estaba parada enfrente de mi habitacion,habia caminado tanto sin darme cuenta._

_habri la puerta y me dirigi hacia mi cama pero no tenia sueño solo queria seguir recordando a aquel chico de mi sueño,me intrigaba la idea por el saltaria,que habia ocacionado esa accion de parte de el ._

_sin darse cuenta se durmio pensando en aquel chico misterioso de su sueño,sin saber que seria muy pronto parte de su furturo..._

_habia amanecido y sol golpeaba su palida y suave cara ya era casi hora de levantarse...cuando derrepente suena el despertador ..._

_din din din ..._

_ya me voy a levantar 5 min mas por favor decia _

_seguia sonando y lo agarre y lo tire inconsientemente y haci paso la hora y cuando desperte ya eran las 10:30 me habia perdido las clases de la mañana y ya casi no alcanzaba las dee la tarde ... _

_al final decidi no ir a las clases este internado era una total locura ahora que llegaban las vacaciones y mas quedando semanas,aparte ya no habian clases eran mas como charlas generales,hablar con los amigos y comentar las cosas que iban hacer en vacaciones ..._

_despues de un rato de estar en mi cama,decidi ir a bañarme y salir a caminar ..._

_al entrar a la baño habri la llave de la tina y comence a echarle espumas de un gran frasco que mis padres me habian enviado de londres..._

_en eso cerre la llave y me comence a desvestir,y tire la ropa a la cesta de la ropa sucia ...me meti al agua estaba perfecta ni tan caliente ni tan helada,puse mi ipod con unos pequeños parlantes y puse mi cancion favorita : love story de taylor swift... cuando escuche mi parte favorita y empece a cantarla _

_Romeo save me  
>They're trying to tell me how to feel<br>This love is difficult  
>But it's real<br>Don't be afraid  
>We'll make it out of this mess<br>It's a Love Story  
>Baby just say Yes<br>_

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town <em> 

_nose si era por que siempre quise enamorarme y que mi historia fuera como la de romeo y julieta o por que no he conoci el verdadero amor ..._

_cuando cai profuntamente en mis pensamientos y recode aquel sueño con ese niño que por un momento robo completamente mis pensamientos solo para el cuando recode el casi beso que nos dimos sono mi celular ...conteste..._

_ola...dije ola baka... dijo ella mmm que quieres hotaru...le dije te le olvido que hoy ibamos hablar con las chicas ...dijo lo siento hotaru voy lo mas rapido que puedo...dije saliendo del agua cuando derrepente me resvale callendo en mi parte posterior gritando aush oye idiota estas bien ...me djio hotaru si estoy bien...le dije nos vemos en el comedor en 5 min apurate ... me dijo ella con una voz un poco precupante... no me dio tiempo para responder cuando me colgo el cel ..._


	2. Chapter 2:llamada,corriendo y vacaciones

_les quiero agardecer por leer la el primer capitulo y espero que este tambien les guste ...y disculpen la tardanza es que el sabado y el domingo fui a la pisina con mi familia y llegue muy tarde y no puede escribir nada sorry..._

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_ola...dije ola baka... dijo ella mmm que quieres hotaru...le dije te le olvido que hoy ibamos hablar con las chicas ...dijo lo siento hotaru voy lo mas rapido que puedo...dije saliendo del agua cuando derrepente me resvale callendo en mi parte posterior gritando aush oye idiota estas bien ...me djio hotaru si estoy bien...le dije nos vemos en el comedor en 5 min apurate ... me dijo ella con una voz un poco precupante... no me dio tiempo para responder cuando me colgo el cel ..._

_chapter 2:llamada,corriendo y vacaciones_

_apenas hotaru corto el telefono me seque muy rapido me puse unos partalones hasta la rodilla negros,una polera con tirantes fucsia bien apegada al cuerpo y unas chalitas con un poco de tacon ...y sali lo mas rapido que puede para llegar al comedor ..._

_cuando iba corriendo choque con un chico muy lindo,alto ,de pelo azul oscuro,de lindos ojos azules y una estrella tatuada en su mejilla izquierda...del golpe ambos caimos al suelo callendo yo arriba de el..._

_aush...dije yo _

_lo siento ...dijo el chico _

_lo mire fijamente y dije tsubasa lo siento _

_aaaa mikan eres tu ...dijo el _

_aquien esperabas a rapunzel ...le dije _

_no me referia a eso ...dijo _

_si lo se ambas nos dimos cuenta de nuestras caras estabas muy cerca la una de la otra causando que ambos nos pusieramos muy muy rojos parandonos muy rapido ..._

_de verdad lo siento dije apenada _

_adonde vas tan rapido?replico el _

_aaaaaa verdad vamos ...le dije _

_adonde ...dijo el _

_sin responderle nada le agarre de la mano y corrimos a toda velocidad en realidad la escena era demaciado chistosa ..._

_llegamos al comedor y ya en la mesa nos esperaban hotaru,nonoko,anna,luca y camill..._

_todos nos gritaron bueno en realidad me gritaron por llegar tarde ..._

_despues de disculparme un buen rato ..._

_ya bueno hablemos del viaje ...les dije_

_nos vamos en dos dias dice hotaru_

_mmm y nos vamos a la playa ...dice nonoko _

_mmm si a mi casa dice ...tsubasa _

_si dice luca en el avion de mi familia ...dice luca _

_y nos recoge mi chofer para llevarnos al auropuerto...dijo camill_

_ya esta entonces yo preparo los bocadillos dijo anna _

_y todos gritamos van aser riquisimos ..._

_despues de eso nos despedimos yo me fui con camill ,luca y tsubasa pero luego tsubasa se despidio de nosotros para invitar al viaje a misaki una linda joven de ojos hermosos tsubasa estaba tan enamorado de ella pero no se animaba a decircelo ..._

_nos fuimos a al jardin a caminar camill me comentaba de que le gustaba un chico muy lindo pero que el no la tomaba en cuenta...ambas empezamos a hablar de chico sin darnos cuenta de que luca aun seguia con nosotras cuando pasa hotaru con unos chicos que parecian acosarla con la mirada luca la miraba con una ternura que sus ojos ambar parecian brillar de la emocion ..._

_cuando ambas lo empujamos callendo cerca de hotaru ...luca la mira y hotaru le da la mano ayudandolo a pararse y luego ambos salen corriendo por lo abrumador que eran los fans de hotaru y las de luca ya que el era un chico muy codisiado en el internado ..._

_cuando ellos se fueron quedo una tranquilidad que fue opaca con unos gritos eran chicos del club de fans de camill era mi prima pero era muy famosa con los chicos ..._

_camill te dije habia que esconderse ..._

_callate y corre... me dice ella _

_mira como gritan...le dije _

_fans ...camill solo un beso te pedimos _

_fans ...mikan no corras te amamos_

_fans ...chicas son las mejores esperenos-..._

_ya habiendolos perdido llegamos al patio oeste de internado habia una hermosa laguna,arboles,flores y pasto ...era un hermoso paisaje que cualquiera contemplaria ..._

_oye prima que te pasa...me dijo ella _

_nada...por que lo preguntas...le dije_

_ya po es que no me tiene confianza...me dijo_

_no es eso camill ...le dije_

_entonces que es mikan ...me dijo ella (haciendo puccheros )_

_es...que ...nose...si...contarte ...le dije _

_ya po prima ...me dice ella _

_ya te voy a contar pero no le cuentes a nadie juralo ...le dije _

_te lo juro ...me dijo camill_

_hace unos dias soñe que estaba sentada en la playa mirando el atardecer cuando un niño salta de una gran roca que se entrelazaba con ese hermoso mar ,le grite para que no saltara pero fue demasiado tarde el ya habia desaparecido en aquel ...hermoso mar ..._

_grite y grite para que alguien lo salvara pero ya que nadie acudia a mi grito salte al mar a buscarlo ...lo erncontre inconciente y ya casi no repiraba,le di respiracion de boca a boca y el desperto..._

_en ese momento ambos empezamos a discutir y de mis ojos salian lagrimas por el susto que me habia hecho pasar aquel joven que se robaba mi mirada,el se limito a pasar una de sus manos por mis mejillas secando las lagrimas ..._

_imbesil salio de mi boca sin quere decirlo_

_el se acerco mas y mas a mi y ya estaba unos pocos centimetros cerca de mi cara cuando con su mano sujeta con mucho cuidado mi mejilla y se hacerca peligrosamente a mi boca..._

_ahora entiendo por que estas tan distraida y no nos tomas atencion estos dias dijo camill..._

_si pero por favor prima no le cuentes a nadie bueno...le dije _

_note preocupes pero era guapo... me dice ella _

_no seas tonta ...le dije ..._

_luego nos fuimos ,ibamos caminando y escuchamos que alguien los gritaba nos asustamos y corrimos pero despues paramos al escuchar una voz familiar era anna ..._

_chicas el director de la escuela media las llama ...dijo anna (un poco agotada por correr )_

_que y no sabes para que anna...dijimos camill y yo al mismo tiempo _

_no chicas lo siento...dijo anna _

_ya gracias anna dice camill_

_nos vemos anna le dije yo _

_al caminar ambas no preguntabamos para que nos llamaba el director de la escuela media ..._

_y al llegar a la escuela media, nos dirigimos a la direccion y la secretaria le habiso al director y el nos dio el pase cuando entramos ..._

_bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo de hoy gracias por leerlo cualquier critica o idea por favor haganmelo saber bueno eso y de nuevo gracias por leerlo...y perdon por la tardanza..._


	3. Chapter 3:una noche tormentosa

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_al caminar ambas no preguntabamos para que nos llamaba el director de la escuela media ..._

_y al llegar a la escuela media, nos dirigimos a la direccion y la secretaria le habiso al director y el nos dio el pase cuando entramos ..._

_chapter 3:una noche tormentosa_

_ola chicas pasen las estaba esperando...dijo el_

_ola director dijimos ambas a la misma vez..._

_vamos mikan ya te dije que me digas tio ..._

_y camill soy tu padre no es necesario tanto formalimos ..._

_bueno chicas ..._

_lo siento tio es la costumbre ...le dije (dirijiendome hacia el)_

_ok papa pero no esperes que nos acostumbremos tan rapido le dijo camill _

_bueno chicas las llamaba para comentarles que he recibido quejas de algunos profesores y me pidieron que les de un castigo ...ya que seria malo de mi parte quitarles el paseo a la playa he decidido quee junto con el consejo estudiantil me ayuden a preparar la fiesta de fin de curso y ustedes serian perfectas para el concurso y animacion de evento haci que manos a la obra ..._

_pero ...papa...dice camill _

_pero nada tu sabes que tengo que ser igual con todos ...dice el director_

_esta bien ...le digo _

_bueno que esperan vallan que hay mucho que hacer,..._

_luego de ayudar toda la tarde en las preparaciones ambas terminaron muy cansadas y deciden irse cada una a su cuarto ..._

_ya en su cuarto mikan siente un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo y se fija que la ventana estaba abierta ...cuando la va a cerrar mira el cielo desde su balcon y este estaba tan oscuro igual que en las noches de tormenta ...mikan decide entrar a su cuarto y cierra la ventana ... _

_se acomoda en su cama con su laptop le escribe un correo a sus padres..._

_decia algo asi:_

_ola espero que esten muy bien,yo se que este ultimo tiempo no he querido hablarles ...y que la ultima vez que hablamos les dije que no los queria volver a ver ... tienen que entenderme un poco aun que sea ustedes nunca estan cuando los nesecito y espero que no esperen que siempre de mi parte vengan las disculpas bueno los quiero mucho cuidense adios ..._

_al terminar de escribir el correo me senti muy sola y no me pude aguntar las ganas de llorar apesar de todo eran las personas a las que yo mas amaba..._

_se acomodo en la almuhada y se queda dormida profundamente..._

_flassblack sueño:_

_estaba en una casa muy hermosa en la playa ,pero llovia muy fuerte y derrepente senti truenos que me hicieron saltar del susto...tome una manta y me cubri con ella cuando derrepente hubo un apagon en la casa ...ya apunto de superar mi limite cai al suelo por el susto cuando siento que alguien me toca el hombre y me dice que todo estaba bien que el me iba a proteger,me abrazo y al separarnos mi cara queda cerca de la suya y pasa de sus manos por mi mejilla sosteniendo como si me fuera a besar pero en ese momento fuimos interumpidos por su hermano ..._

_fin del flassblack sueño..._

_al despertar estaba un poco asustada cuando siento un trueno era raro ese sonido y tarte de engañareme de que no era nada ...me levante y me diriji hacia la ventana cuando veo que estaba lloviendo ...era raro ya que estabamos en verano ..._

_me fui a mi cama y me cubri hasta mi cabeza yo odiba los trueños me daban tanto miedo ...cuando escucho que alguien toca mi puerta ..._

_me cubri con una manta y me diriji a mi puerta era mi prima ..._

_que haces aqui camill...le dije (con un tono asustada)_

_te vine a cuidar ven vamos a dormiir ...me dijo ella_

_cuando me abraza y se acuesta conmigo en mi cama ... a la mañana siguiente era un dia soleado y ya tranquilo no habia rastro de aquella noche tan tormentosa ..._

_camill despierta... le dije _

_espera un rato mas ...me decia ella _

_ya po camill ...le empece a gritar _

_ya ya estoy despierta ... me dijo ella _

_la camill se metio a bañar mientras yo hacia mi cama y ordenaba un poco mi cuarto cuando salio le empreste unos jeans con una blusa y un chaleco ya que aun helaba por la lluvia de anoche ..._

_luego me meti a bañar y cuando mi cuerpo toco el agua de la bañera recorde mi sueño y me empese a preguntar por que llevaba soñando con aquel chico casi dos semanas pero como alguien a quien no conocia podia a parecer en mis sueños ya tan seguido se repetian que ya llegaba a dar miedo ..._

_cuando escuche la voz de mi prima diciendome que me apurara que tenia mucha hambre...sali de la bañera y me cubri con una toballa ...sali del baño y me diriji a mi closet que por cierto era muy grande ya que mi madre era diseñadora y me mandaba mucha ropa ..._

_me puse un jeans negro,una polera azul bien apegada al cuerpo con una chaqueta ...y asi salimos del dormitorio para dirigirnos al comedor cuando aparese tsubasa ..._

_ola tsubasa que haces ... le dije yo _

_ola corro de misaki ...dijo el _

_no alcanzo a decir nada mas por que la bella chica casi lo alcanzaba _

_ola mikan ...me dijo ella _

_ola misaki por que persigues a tsubasa...le dije _

_por que me acaba de robar un beso ...dijo ella (un poco ruborisada)_

_al decir eso salio corriendo detras de el y logramos ver que lo alcanza,lo golpea y se quedan conversando ...ellos hacian una pareja perfecta me quede pensando en aquel chico que era dueño de mis sueños y ahora tambien de mis pensamientos ..._

_seguimos caminado y llegamos al comedor,comimos lo mas rapido que pudimos por que ya era tarde y habia que terminar los preparativos para la fiesta ...corrimos para llegar al patio norte de la escuela superior ya que estabamso autorizadas pudimos entrar y a eso de las 17:30 logramos terminar todo ya que la fiesta era a las 20:30 nos drijimos hacia el cuarto de hotaru ya que habiamos quedado en que todas nos arreilariamos ahi .._

_al llegar escuchamos un grito y corrimos haber que habia pasado..._

_era anna que peliaba con nonoko por los bestidos ...despues de un buen rato logramos que dejaran de discutir anna eligio un bestido rosa,nonoko uno azul muy bonito,hotaru uno violeta que le hacian resaltar sus ojos ,camill uno rojo muy hermoso con un lindo estampado atras y yo uno negro sin tirantes y de corset ..._

_despues de ayudarnos a pintarnos y arreilarnos el cabello ..._

_ya era la hora para dirijirnos a la fiesta ...cuando salimos del dormitorio estaba luca esperando a hotaru ...ellos caminaron un poco adelante de nosotras ..._

_ya llegando ahi nos despedimos de las chicas y nos dirijimos a cumplir con nuestro castigo camill y yo animamos un buen rato despues hubo competencia de baile,canto y muchas otras ...todos la pasamos muy bien la fiesta duro hasta la madrugada ..._

_al terminar nos juntamos con las chicas , cuando ibamos caminado suena mi telefono paro para contestar cuando una voz muy familiar me dice ola como estas , ya quiero verte ...despues de reconocer esa voz ... quedo muda sin poder decir nada ... y el me dice que me de vuelta... yo sin poder creer nada me doy vuelta ahi tras de mi estaba mi...mi...mi.._

_hermano ...youichi..._


	4. Chapter 4:de frente con el amor

_en el capitulo anterior_

_al terminar nos juntamos con las chicas , cuando ibamos caminado suena mi telefono paro para contestar cuando una voz muy familiar me dice ola como estas , ya quiero verte ...despues de reconocer esa voz ... quedo muda sin poder decir nada ... y el me dice que me de vuelta... yo sin poder creer nada me doy vuelta ahi tras de mi estaba mi...mi...mi.._

_hermano ...youichi..._

_chapter 4: de frente con el amor _

_despues de haber visto a mi hermano por primera vez despues de 2 años no dude en correr hacia el y abrazarlo ... pero ese habrazo fue opacado por el imbesil del eliot ..._

_ola enana ...me dijo _

_ola imbesil... le dije _

_y cuando creces... me dijo _

_que te importa inbesil...le dije_

_y haci empezamos a peliar ... el eliot era un chico alto,muy guapo de ojos color chocolate que te cautivan cuando los vez de cabello cafe ...ese imbesil era el mejor amigo de mi hermano ...y no hace mucho habia sido el chico que me gustaba...claro que eso el no lo sabia por desde que era muy chica siempre nos hemos llevado como los perros y gatos ,como el aceite y agua ,...en fin siempre peliando ..._

_pero que hacen aqui no estabas en londres ...les dije _

_es que volvimos por que te extrañabamos...me dijieron _

_no sean mentirosos...les grite _

_esta bien papa leyo tu correo y se precupo y me mando a ver como estabas y tambien por que mi tio dijo que se iban a la playa ...me dijo el _

_despues de presentarles a mis amigos a mi hermano y a ese imbesil nos despedimos de ellos y nos dirijimos a la oficina de director de la escuela media ... en el camino me di cuenta que la camill mira mucho a eliot ...y este le sonreia coquetamente no se crean no son celos los que siento solo curicidad ..._

_llegamos y pasamos a la oficina y mi tio para tratar de convencernos de dar el permiso para la playa nos puso la condicion de ir con mi hermano y el imbesil de eliot ...pero a la camill no parecia molestarle..._

_ya eran como las 17:45 y no teniamos nada arreilado y mañana no ibamos por fin a la playa ...me despedi de la camill y de eliot ya que mi hermano me dijo que teniamos mucho de que hablar ...al dirijirnos a mi dormitorio tuve una conversacion muy larga con mi hermano pero aun asi la situacion con mis padres no se iba a arreilar tan facilmente ..._

_me despedi de youichi... me diriji a mi habitacion y tome una maletas de arriba de mi closet pero como eran tan chica me calleron en cima ...me puse a reir por lo distraida que era ... me pare del suelo puse las maletas en mi cama y puse mi ipod en mis parlantes y me puse cantar una cancion _

_por que floricienta..._

_Miro caer las gotas, de lluvia en mi ventana, _

_sé que todo será igual, no cambiará mañana. _

_El sol volverá a salir, la luna serà màs blanca, _

_el río será más río. no caerán las montañas. _

_Porque me quedo muda, prendida en tu mirada, _

_porque todo es lejano, porque sin ti, _

_ya no hay más nada. Porque no existen hadas, ni príncipes, _

_ni sueños, porque todo es mentira, _

_porque sin ti ya no hay mas vida. _

_Un dia profundo y claro,_

_llegarás a buscarme, en una carroza blanca, _

_como en los cuentos de antes. _

_Tú seguirás allí, yo seguiré soñando, _

_ese beso que al final, te robaré mientras tanto_

_cuando derrepente me perdi en mi mundo fantasias seguia pensando en aquel chico ..._

_me quede asi un buen rato y desperte dando me cuenta de que ya era tarde y tenia que terminar de arreilar mis cosas ...ya que habiamos quedado con mi hermano estar tenprano en el aeropuerto..._

_apenas termine me meti a bañar para relajarme un rato luego ...me sali de la tina arreilandome para acostarme ...cuando llegue a mi cama puse mi cabeza en la almuada y me dormi escuchando musica ..._

_mientras dormia escuche mi cel sonar y sonar cuando logro agarrarlo cuando se escucha un grito :que hora crees que son apurate te estamos esperando baka...grito hotaru..._

_cuando escuche el grito salte de mi cama me bañe lo mas rapido que pude luego me puse unas calsas negras,una polera como corset pero con tirantes,unas chalitas con tacon y una chaqueta negra...agarre mi bosa y mi maleta con un bolso grande y corri y corri pro pesaban tanto que igual me costaba correr con ellos cuando derrepente choco con alguien ...me fijo y era tsubasa ..._

_ola ...me dice_

_ola tsubasa por que tan tarde...le dije _

_me quede dormido y tu por que?me pregunto _

_lo mismo ...le dije_

_miramos la hora y ya era demaciado tarde tsubasa me ayudo con la maleta y corri a todo poder ya casi llegando a la puerta escuchabamos los gritos de todos ..._

_despues de que los retaran un buen rato nos subimos al auto en auto de la camill ...ya faltaba poco para el aeropuerto...cuando llegamos llame a youichi... para saber si ya estaban ahi ..._

_ola youichi ...le dije _

_ola mikan donde estan ...me dijo _

_estamos afuera en la entrada...le dije_

_te voy a buscar esperame ...me dijo _

_esta bien te esperamos...le dije _

_cuando estabamos esperando luca nos dijo que iba a areilar algunas cosas para la partida y que lo esperaramos en la puerta 5 ..._

_al rato de aberse ido luca llego youichi y entramos con el llegamos a la puerta 5 cuando vemos que con eliot estaban una chica muy atractiva y dos chicos que o se quedaban atras ..._

_eliot se me acerca y me saluda y como siempre peleamos despues de habernos saludado a todos nosotros mi hermano se acerca a la chica y le da la mano y se acerca a mi lado y me dice ella es mi novia yuki...guau todos al igual que yo nos callamos la salude y despues ella hace que se acerquen los chicos que en realidad no se les veia bien la cara cuando se me acerca uno al y _

_soy __akira tonouchi mucho gusto y tu eres...me dice _

_ola soy mikan mucho gusto ...le dije _

_luego yuki agarra al otro chico de la oreja este se acerca molesto donde nos encontrabamos ..._

_el chico voltea y me mira fijamente y me dice soy natsume y tu eres?_

_pensamiento mikan:_

_quedee totalmente congelada era el ...ese chico era el de mi sueño mi corazon se aceleraba de tan solo ver esos ojos carmesi que me deboraban al verlos era realmente guapo ..._

_fin pensamiento._

_pensamiento natsume:_

_era muy rara esta chica no se podia negar su belleza pero era un poco despistada y parecia como si viviera en otro mundo cuando ya me estaba molestando le dije ..._

_fin pensamiento..._

_oye idiota me vas a constestar o que ... me dijo _

_cuando por fin cai me di cuenta de que me estaba molestando y le grite :_

_que te crees imbesil _

_antes de que ambos continuaramos nuestra pelea mi hermano con yuki se pusoieron al medio para calmarnos ..._

_cuando luca aparese para darnos nuestro numero de asiento ya todos tenian pareja y al subir al avion no me van a creer con quien me toco si con el imbesil de natsume pense..._

_me acomode en el asiento de la ventana ...sin mirarlo el estaba escuchando musica de su ipod ..._

_cuando se escuchaba decir al capitan abrochense el cinturon ya que el niño bonito no escuchaba le saque los audifonos y le grite :abrochense el cinturon ..._

_el racciono y lo iso luego me mira enojado ...y me dice que no lo volviera a hacer..._

_cuando ay porfin nos desabrochamos los cinturones me trate de parar pero el no me dejaba cuando le pido permiso ... me logro parar en el pasillo cuando se siente una turbulencia ysiento que voy a perder el equilibrio cuando alguien me jala de mi mano ..._

_cuando me voy cuenta estaba en una posicion muy rara con natsume y mas vergonsozo fue que todos no estaban mirando ..._

_cuando le doy las gracias ...se escucha a eliot me grita que me pare todos lo quedamos viendo se para y me jala de la mano y me pregunta si estoy bien ..._

_continuara..._


	5. Chapter 5:el chico odioso y el mar gente

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_cuando me voy cuenta estaba en una posicion muy rara con natsume y mas vergonsozo fue que todos no estaban mirando ..._

_cuando le doy las gracias ...se escucha a eliot me grita que me pare todos lo quedamos viendo se para y me jala de la mano y me pregunta si estoy bien ..._

_chapter 5:el chico odioso y el mar de gente_

_yo quede pasmada al ver al eliot reaccionar asi...el me estaba sosteniendo las manos.. pero yo todavia no entraba en razon..._

_cuando entre los chicos escucho que alguien dice:por que tan celoso si no eres su novio... no me costo mucho reconocer esa luz esa voz era camill..._

_yo la mire y vi que su cara era totalmente enojada,no me costo reconocer que mi prima estaba celosa y en ese momento solte las manos del eliot y le dije: por favor dejame,estoy bien..._

_volvi a mi asiento y me tape con una manta,me puse los audifonos y me puse a escuchar musica y asi estuve todo el viaje ..._

_por fin llegamos a la playa nos esperaban dos camionetas...en la primera se fueron tsubasa,misaki,hotaru,luca,camill,anna y nonoko...en la segunda youichi,yuki,eliot,natsume __tonouchi y yo..._

_al llegar a la casa de tsubasa nos esperaba una señora,se acerco a tsubasa y le dijo:que estaba todo areilado y le entrego las llaves..._

_la casa estaba bien hubicada se podia ver el mar y tenia un patio grande con pisina..._

_cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta de que eramos muchos y algunos ibamos a compartir habitaciion ,anna con nonoko,camil con hotaru,youichi con eliot ,misaki con yuki,natsume con tonouchi..._

_tsubasa,luca y yo teniamos habitaciones para nosotros solos..._

_despues de arreilar eso todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones ..._

_estaba sola en mi cuarto arreilando mi ropa en el closet mis otras cosas las puse en un estante en el baño ...ya teniendo todo arreilado sali de la casa y camine hasta la pisina me sente y me saque las chalitas meti mis piernas al agua me remangue los jeans para no mojarlos y me puse a escuchar musica en mi ipod..._

_nose por que cantar era algo que me calmaba y me ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas ...y empece a cantar sin darme cuenta..._

_fin pdv..._

_desde que te conoci _

_hubo un antes y un _

_despues..._

_desde que te vi llegar _

_mi corazon ..._

_sintio algo especial_

_y no he podido olvidar _

_no he conseguido _

_descanzar_

_y he regesado _

_muchas veces y _

_note vuelto a encontrar..._

_tercer cielo (asi es el amor)_

_derrepente escuche a alguien cantar la voz de ella era muy hermosa y decidi ver quien era tarte de guiarme por mi intuicion ..._

_y llegue a la pisina era ella...mikan..._

_me acerque sin que ella se diera cuenta y me puse en su espalda y me acerque a su oido,le saque el audifono con cuidado y le modi la oreja..._

_fin pdv..._

_que hacer imbesil... le grite _

_cantas muy feo y tenia que callarte...me dijo(el en tono de burla)_

_eres un verdaero imbesil sabias...le grite (enojada)_

_a quien le cantas a tu novio...me dijo (en tono de pregunta)_

_y a ti que te importa ...le dije _

_eliot es tu novio ...me pregunta_

_cuando iba a responder aparece tsubasa,misaki y camill ...y preferi no decir nada ..._

_cuando me voy a pararme para irme me resvale por tener los pies mijados y me afirme del primer imbesi que encontre ambos caimos al agua..._

_despues de caer al agua natsume me grita y yo a el y ise que estaba aogando el se preocupo y me agarro me saco de la pisina ..._

_luego tsubasa se acerco para ver si estabamos bien ambos le dijimos que si ...natsume insinua que si no se nadar no me acerque a la pisina ...pero tsubasa le dice:que era muy buena nadadora y natsume me grita:que era una tonta y se va enojado ..._

_luego camill me dice: que aveces era un poco tonta y mala por que el se habia preocupado ..._

_yo le conteste que nose metiera en donde no la llamaban ..._

_y si ella decia algo yo le contestaba y asi nos gritamos muchas cosas..._

_tsubasa y misaki nos separaron y tsubasa me dio a entender que ella tenia razon ... _

_me fui enojada a mi cuarto y me bañe y me cambie ropa me puse un chort rosado,una polera blanca y zapatillas .. caundo termine de vestirme mi hermano entro ami cuarto super enojado y dice :por que pelie con la camill y por que le menti a natsume ..._

_a todo es yo conteste con un si y que no pensaba disculparme el se enojo y me dijo:que era muy caprichosa y mala y me empezo a gritar y yo no pude mas y sali corriendo ..._

_al salir me tropese con el eliot y tonouchi y sin decirles nada sali corriendo..._

_que onda mikan...dice tonouchi_

_no se ...dice eliot _

_tonouchi se va a su cuarto y le cuenta a natsume que se habia encontrado a mikan y estaba muy rara ..._

_nose por que pero escuche eso de tono y sali corriendo a buscarla esa chica era algo especial para mi ..._

_fin pdv._

_llegue al playa y me sente en una roca a mirar el atardecer estuve ahi un buen rato llorando hasta que por fin me di cuenta de que me habia equivocado y que tenia que pedirle disculpas ..._

_cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde estaba muy oscuro y me estaba dando un poco de miedo caminar sola y no podia ser mas tonta ya que habia dejado mi cel en la casa ..._

_pdv. natsume _

_la estuve buscando pero no la encontraba volvi a la casa pero todavia no llegaba salimos todos a buscar la menos las chicas para que ubiera alguien si ella llegaba ..._

_fin pdv..._

_al caminar senti que alguien me seguia camine mas rapido pero senti a alguien en mi espalda me tenia agarradas las manos ... y me tapo la boca..._

_cuando senti que estaba todo perdido le mordi la mano y grite a todo mas no poder "ayuda" ..._

_alguien llego era natsume golpeo a ese chico y el chico salio corriendo lo vi y mis lagrimas se asomaron ...el camino hacia mi y yo ya habiendo lo visto cerca lo abraze y me desmaye ..._

_pdv. natsume _

_golpe a ese imbesil y corri hacia ella pero sin darme cuenta me abrazo y se desmayo ..._

_fin pdv._

_la tome embrazo y la lleve hasta la casa ...de camino a la casa admiraba su cara de noche esa chica era realmente hermosa..._

_llegamos a la casa aun ella no despertaba ..._

_camill me acompaño a su habitacion y la deje en la cama ya ahi camill se haria cargo de ella _

_llegaron los chicos y les explique lo que habia pasado youichi corrio al lado de ella y se acomodo en un sillon de su cuarto ..._

_ya era muy tarde cuando se escucha un grito ...que desperto a todos era mikan que gritaba de miedo youichi la calmo pero eso no quito que todos corrieran por ella ..._


	6. Chapter 6:dia malo chico bueno

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_llegaron los chicos y les explique lo que habia pasado youichi corrio al lado de ella y se acomodo en un sillon de su cuarto ..._

_ya era muy tarde cuando se escucha un grito ...que desperto a todos era mikan que gritaba de miedo youichi la calmo pero eso no quito que todos corrieran por ella ..._

_el dia malo y el chico bueno:_

_ya habia amanecido y era un dia muy hermoso el sol brillaba como nunca ...era un dia genial para bajar a la playa..._

_desperte y vi a mi hermano durmiendo en un pequeño sillon de mi cuarto.. me acerque a el y le acarisie la cara ...cuando escucho que alguien abria la puerta ...me acoste y me tape rapidamente asiendome la dormida..._

_fin pdv._

_cuando entre a la habitacion con mi hermana yuki vi a esa chica dormida y se veia muy bella ..._

_yoichi despierta...dice yuki (tiernamente)_

_al ver que este no despertaba le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice tiernamente en el oido amor despierta ..._

_yoichi desperto y ve a yuki a su lado ..._

_que pasa yuki ...dice yoichi _

_nada es que ven a dormir al cuarto ...dice yuki_

_no estoy bien note preocupes amor ...dice el _

_yoichi yo la cuido ve adormir un rato ...dice natsume_

_estas seguro ...dice yoichi_

_si note preocupes yo te llamo cuando despierte bueno...dice natsume_

_bueno gracias ...dice yoichi_

_yoichi y yuki se fueron a su cuarto y natsume se quedo para cuidar a mikan que supuestamente estaba durmiedo ..._

_se ve muy linda cuando duerme ...empese a mirarla sin darme cuenta esta chica hacia que saliera lo mejor de mi era muy linda cuando dormia y me puse a observarla cuando me parecio haberla visto abrir sus ojos y cerrar los rapido ...se me habia ocurrido una idea a ver si hacia renuncia a su plan de hacerse la dormida..._

_fin pdv._

_me acerque muy despacio hacia ella cuando ya estaba cerca de su cara me detuve a pasar una de mis manos por su mejilla y la sujete me hacer que a sus labios cuando estaba apunto de besarla ella desperto y me miro un poco asustada o mas bien nerviosa...y me dijo..._

_oye imbesil que crees que haces...dijo ella (nerviosa)_

_nada te miraba de cerquita te molesta...dije yo(riendo)_

_imbesil me ibas a besar ...dijo ella(molesta)_

_note creas si no eres tan bonita y a mi me gustan mas lindas y con cintura dos cosas que tu no tienes tonta...dije yo _

_puedes salir de mi cuarto porfavor ...dijo ella(muy triste)_

_que te pasa por que te pusiste asi ...dijo el(preocupado)_

_no te preocupes andate...dijo ella (casi llorando)_

_cuando estaba echando a natsume de mi habitacion el empezo a preguntarme por que estaba asi y lo unico que le pedi de que se fuera y cuando estabamos llegando a la puerta casi llorando lo mire al abrir la puerta y el me miro y me abrazo cerrando la puerta detras de el..._

_fin pdv._

_al verla que casi se puso a llorar la abrase y cerre la puerta detras de mi ...al verla llorando no pude soportar verla asi me asi daño ...la abrase con fuerza ella me miro y estaba tan cerca de ella que no pude evitar querer besarla ...pero yo estaba seguro que ella no queria a ser lo ...asi que me detuve y no lo ise..._

_fin pdv_

_pdv..mikan _

_estaba tan cerca de la cara de el que no pude evitar las ganas de besar sus labios ...cuando me acerque a sus labios el me corrio la cara... y en ese mismo instante me separe de el ..._

_fin pdv.._

_cuando la vi hacercarse a mi boca le corri la cara ...cuando ella se separo de mi lado y camino senti que la perdia ...cuando camine y le agarre la mano ...ella me miro tenia un cara de enojada ...la abrase por la espalda y le dije que me perdonara por mi reaccion ...ella no dijo nada pero si se separo de mi abrazo y me solto mi mano ...senti que ya no me queria ver pero ...cuando iba caminando a la puerta ella me abrazo por la espalda y la escuche llorar...ise que me soltara y la abraze y la mire a la cara ..._

_le sujete su hermosa mejilla con una de mis manos me acerque a su boca y la bese ..._

_cuando estabamos besandonos se escucho la puerta abrirse era hotaru y luca venian a ver como estaba ..._

_pero al vernos besandonos se fueron y quedamos como tontos _

_si le dicen a mi hermano estamos muertos :dije yo _

_note preocupes voy a hablar con ellos :dijo el _

_esta bien ...le dije_

_al decir le eso el me toco la frente y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo despues vengo a verte descanza bueno y se fue ..._

_al quedarme sola en mi cuarto ise mi cama y me puse a ordenar mi habitacion ...y me meti al baño estaba tan rica el agua ypuse mi ipod en los parlantes ..._

_Subiría al cielo a ver si un ángel_

_Me señala el rumbo a su alma_

_Y tambien iría a buscar bajo los mares_

_Los tesoros que ganaran_

_Para mi esa mirada_

_Todo eso y mucho más._

_Yo por él_

_Haría un mapa en mi piel_

_Donde mi cuerpo fuera ese lugar_

_Que él llamara hogar._

_Yo por él_

_Daría hasta la eternidad_

_Pero aún asi no he podido encontrar_

_Que le dá quien ya esta junto el..._

_yo por el yuridia _

_pero ante cada palabra que salia de mi boca recordaba aquel beso que asi que mi corazon se acelerara a tal manera ..._

_sali de la bañera y fuia mi closet saque un bestido muy bonito me solte el pelo y me puse unas chalitas ..._

_sali de mi habitacion con mi celular en la mano baje adesayunar ya estaban casi todos en la mesa solo faltaba hotaru,luca,natsume y yo cuando yo llegue me sente al lado de tonouchi y el me saludo y asi todos me preguntaron como me sentia y todo ..._

_cuando llego natsume seguido de hotaru y luca y el me cierra el ojo eso significa que ya todo estaba bien al terminar de desayunar todos se estaban parando de la mesa ... solo quedavamos eliot,camill,natsume y tonouchi ...ya que anna,nonoko,hotaru y luca se habian ido a la playa y yuki y mi hermano estaban en su habiatcion haciendo algo quien sabe que ...jajjajjjajjaj_

_cuando me voy a pararme para ir al patio sono mi celular era un mensaje de eliot cuando volti para verlo el ya se habia ido ...el mesaje decia :_

_te espero en el patio cerca de la pisina bajo el arbol de manzanas _

_espero que puedas venir sola tengo slgo muy importante que decirte _

_porfavor ven ..._

_al leerlo me diriji al patio y sali del comedor ..._

_mikan se veia nerviosa despues de ese mensaje y al leerlo ella dirijio su mirada a una silla donde justamente estaba sentado eliot hace unos pocos segundos me entrigaba el mensaje haci que decidi seguirla..._

_fin pdv._

_mikan llego al patio de la casa se acerco al arbol de manzanas donde se encontraba eliot ...y natsume la veia desde lejos con una midada no muy agradable..._


	7. Chapter 7:la declaración y la repuesta

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_mikan se veia nerviosa despues de ese mensaje y al leerlo ella dirijio su mirada a una silla donde justamente estaba sentado eliot hace unos pocos segundos me entrigaba el mensaje haci que decidi seguirla..._

_fin pdv._

_mikan llego al patio de la casa se acerco al arbol de manzanas donde se encontraba eliot ...y natsume la veia desde lejos con una midada no muy agradable..._

_la declaracion y la respuesta:_

_pensamiento:mikan_

_al llegar al arbol donde eliot me esperaba lo vi mirando el suelo al verlo asi tan calmado me recordo el dia cuando nos conocimos a mi el me gusba mucho y cada vez que mi hermano lo llevaba a casa yo sali y lo molestaba, el era dos años mayor que yo pero eso a mi no importaba pero como toda niña tenia que entender que era muy chica para el._

_al llegar al arbol lo salude y nos quedamos mirandonos por un buen rato sin decir nada ...pero yo rompi el silencio ..._

_para que querias verme ...le pregunte _

_tengo al que decirte ...dice el _

_es muy importante...le volvi a preguntar_

_si ...dice el _

_pensamiento:eliot _

_yo la conoci cuando ella era muy pequeña nunca senti nada por ella mas que cariño de hermanos pero hace tres años la volvi a ver y no se si fue un flechazo a primera vista pero desde ese dia no la habia podido olvidar ...ella era muy hermosa y esa inosencia la hacia ver mas linda aun ..._

_lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante asi que por favor escuchame ..._

_desde hace 3 años cuando nos vimos en londres en tus vacaciones de invierno quede completamente flechado por ti me gustas y me gustas mucho desde ese dia queria decirtelo pero no sabia como...tu sabes que es muy dificil para mi decirte esto ya que tu yoichi es como mi hermano y no lo quiero perder ..._

_quede muy impactada habia esperado mucho tiempo cuando era pequeña para escucharle decir esas palabras pero ahora no sentia nada al escucharlo decir eso ..._

_fin pdv._

_pensamiento:natsume_

_lo mire al el mientras hablaba y se veia muy apenado y ella estaba muy seria como nerviosa o impactada por algo hasta que la vi decir algo ._

_es muy impactante para mi escucharte decir eso ...dice ella_

_mmm quieres ser mi novia ...dice el _

_es que no se que decirte...dice mikan _

_no digas nada si quieres piensalo ...dice eliot_

_es que no es eso ...dice ella_

_al escuchar eso eliot penso que mikan correspondia sus sentimientos y se hacerco mas a ella tanto asi que sus caras quedaron muy cerca la una de la otra ...mikan estaba muy nerviosa ya que no queria hacerle daño a eliot ..._

_cuando le iba a decir lo que yo penasaba de lo que el me habia confesado senti su cara muy cerca de la mia y derrepente cuando iba a decir una palabra mi boca habia sido cerrada por un beso el se habia atrevido a besarme ..._

_no lo pude creer al verlo eliot estaba besandola y mi corazon se iso añicos al verlo hacer eso y mas me dolio ver que ella no estaba enojada incluso despues de nuestro beso como habia podido ser capaz de hacerlo no atine nada mas que irme a mi habitacion ..._

_fin pdv_

_despues del beso y cuando su boca se separo de la mia no atine a nada pero despues de u momento reaccione y le grite imbesil como se te ocurre besarme quien crees que eres..._

_y luego lo abofetie y sali corriendo de ahi ..._

_eliot habia quedado solo despues de tal rechazo que le habia echo mikan ya le habia quedado claro que si habia tenido una oportunidad ahora ya no la tendria ..._

_natsume habia salido corriendo al verlos besandose cuando por accidente choco con camill,anna,nonoko y hotaru quienes se dirigian asoi la pisina ..natsume al verlas se diculpo ...y sigio caminado pero hotaru y camill se dieron cuenta que detras de esa reaccion habia algo mas ..._

_luego las chicas vieronn corriendo a mikan y se imaginaron una escena donde habian estado conversando y habian peliado y toda la cosa y ahora querian con mas ganas saber lo que habia pasado ..._

_natsume llego a la sala y vi alos chicos jugando haci que decidio quedarse con ellos asi nadie sospecharia que el habia vsto aquella escena..._

_cuando los chicos jugaban vieron a mikan llegar corriendo a la casa y subir las escaleras muy rapido y la quedaron viendo algo estrañados ...natsumre evita mirarla y luca se da cuenta de la reaccion de el ...haci que decide subir a ver que le habia pasado ...cuando iba llegando a la puerta de su cuarto escucha que alguien lloraba toca a la puerta pero nadie abre a si que pide permiso y entra y ve a mikan tirada en su cama llorando ..._

_pensamiento:luca _

_al ver la llorando no reaccione a nada mas que abrazarla y consolar a aquella pequeña que ahora hacia doler mi corazon ..._

_al no poder lograr que ella parara de llorar le pregunte:_

_quieres que llame a alguien..._

_no no quiero estar sola...dijo ella _

_esta bien ...dijo el rubio _

_mikan se quedo sola en su cuarto y se quedo dormida llorando los chicos despues de almuerzo habian decidido ir a la playa yoichi fue al cuarto de su hermana al verla durmiendo le dejo escrito que ellos iban a bajar a la playa ..._

_despues se fueron todos menos hotaru,camill,eliot,luca y natsume ..._

_hotaru y camill se fueron a la pisina a nadar ,eliot se encontraba en su cuarto y natsume y luca se encontraban jugando en la sala ..._

_ya era tarde como las 18:30 cuando mikan bajo y vio a camill con hotaru en el patio salio y se acerco a ella con miedo a que ella no le quisiera hablar cuando camill la ve y corre a abrazarla despues de enterarse por luca que ella habia estado llorando ..._

_las chicas conversaron un buen rato cuando salen los chicos y se acercan a ellas conversaron un rato a natsume parecia habelsele olvidado lo del beso y nose mostro molesto pero a los pocos minutos llego eliot y natsume se puso muy raro y mikan estaba muy nerviosa ..._

_de que conversan chicos ...dice eliot _

_de los amores y la vida...dice camill (contenta por verlo ) _

_eliot se intrega a la conversacion pero luca y hotaru notaron lo incomodos que estaban natsume y mikan haci que hacen un plan para dejarlos solos ..._

_hotaru le cuenta a camill y ella acepta despues de todo le gusta eliot ._

_camill se para y le dice a eliot que tiene frio que si dentran a la casa el acepta pensando que todos iban a entar luego los siguen hotaru y luca ...luca le dice a natsume que apobeche para hablar con mikan ..._

_asi se quedaron solos los dos junto a la pisina era una noche estrellada muy hermosa y refrescante corria una brisa por todo el lugar ..._

_natsume rompe el silencio y le dice a mikan _

_que fue el beso que nos dimos para ti ..._

_fue muy importante para mi ya que ...dice mikan _

_siendo interumpida por natsume._

_y el beso que te diste con el eliot tambien ..._

_no eso fue diferente...dice mikan casi llorado _

_no se puedes decir con quien de los dos estas jugando ...dice el enojado_

_no es asi esta malinterpretando las cosas ... le grita ella _

_no es lo vi esta tarde ...dice el _

_mikan ante tantas preguntas de natsume no sabe como reaccionar y tampoco podia parar de llorar hasta que ..._

_lo siento natsume pero lo viste esta tarde no es como parece...dice ella_

_lo siento pero note creo ...dice el _

_natsume le dice a mikan que haga como si el beso que se dieron nunca habia pasado y se fue dejandola sola en el jardin ..._

_mikan sentia comosi algo le habian quitado era una parte faltante en la cancion de la vida ..._

_mikan empieza ahogar sus penas en una cancion ..._

_Besame suavemente_

_Estoy durmiendo en silencio_

_Totalmente sola_

_En el hielo y la nieve_

_En mi sueno llamo_

_Llamo tu nombre_

_Tu eres mi amor_

_En tus ojos_

_Busco por mi memoria_

_Perdido en vano_

_Tan lejos de este escenario_

_Sostenme suavemente_

_Y jurame una y otra vez_

_Nosostros nunca estaremos solos_

_Si tu puedes tocar mis plumas suavemente_

_Yo te dare mi amor_

_Nos enbarcamos en la obscuridad de la noche_

_Lejos en el mar_

_Me encuentro ahi_

_Te encuentras ahi_

_Amame ahora_

_Si te atreves_

_Besame suavemente_

_Estoy durmiendo en dolor_

_Totalemnte sola_

_Para verte manana_

_En mi sueno_

_Llamo tu nombre_

_Tu eres mi amor_

_Mi amor_

_besame tsubasa reservoir chronicle_


	8. Chapter 8:tengo miedo a enamorarme

**_en el capitulo anterior:_**

_Nos enbarcamos en la obscuridad de la noche_

_Lejos en el mar_

_Me encuentro ahi_

_Te encuentras ahi_

_Amame ahora_

_Si te atreves_

_Besame suavemente_

_Estoy durmiendo en dolor_

_Totalemnte sola_

_Para verte manana_

_En mi sueno_

_Llamo tu nombre_

_Tu eres mi amor_

_Mi amor_

_besame tsubasa reservoir chronicle_

**_chapter 8:tengo miedo a enamorarme_**

_al llegar yoichi y los chicos de la playa entran a la casa y escuchan una melodia muy hermosa pero a la vez muy triste ..._

_natsume,yoichi,tsubasa y luca conocian muy bien esa voz y ovio mucho mas a aquella chica que cantaba ..._

_salen al patio y ahi en medio de aquel cielo estrellado y aquella hermosa habia luna muy brillante y bajo ella se encontraba cantando una chica que rompia el alma de cualquiera al verla ..._

_natsume no la podia mirar ya que le rompia el corazon verla asi pero aun mas recordaba aquel beso ..._

_yoichi y tsubasa se acercaron a ella y ella les da una sonrisa brillante con aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas y dice que esta bien que no pasaba nada..._

_despues de eso la noche paso como si nada y amanecio con un gran sol que brillaba a no mas poder ..._

_hoy era el dia en que todos iban a ir a la playa temprano ya que habrian muchas bandas en un concierto en la playa estarian todo el dia para aprobechar el dia..._

_y se levantaron temprano anna nonoko hotaru yoichi tonouchi yuki camill natsume misaki ya que hoy se irian anna y nonoko los chicos fueron a dejarlos al aeuropuerto ..._

_anna y nonoko tenian que irse muy temprabo en la mañana mikan sabia que ellas se irian pero como lo previsto en la noche ella se durmio muy tarde ya que se habia quedado hablando con tsubasa y luca ..._

_anna y nonoko en el aeuropuerto le dijiero a hotaru y a camill que cuidaran de mikan ya que ella no se veia muy bien y le entregaron una carta de despedida para que no se sintiera mal por no haber podido despedirse ..._

_cuando el avion despego los chicos se fueron a la playa para ganar un buen lugar y poder esperar a los que faltaban ..._

_tsubasa habia despertado y se dio cuenta por una nota que los chicos ya se habian ido ... miro a luca que todavia dormia y se le ocurrio hacerle una pequeña broma inocente ..._

_salio de cuarto y golpeo la puerta de mikan esta al escuchar el pequeño golpe desperto y abrio ...y tsubasa le conto su pequeño plan a lo que mikan le dijo que lo iba a ayudar tsubasa agarro un envase de crema y corrio a su cuarto seguido por mikan ..._

_tsubasa le puso un poco de crema a luca en la mano luego mikan con una pluma le iso cosquillas en la oreja,cara y nariz a luca logrando que este se esparciera la crema por toda su cara ...cuando luca se toco su nariz desperto de golpe y vio a mikan y tsubasa cerca de la puerta riendose ..._

_corre al baño y se mira pesca un toballa y se limpia y grita:me las van a pagar los dos y salio corriendo detras de tsubasa y mikan estos se separaron tsubasa corrio al patio cerca de el arbol de manzanas y mikan al lado de la pisina ..._

_luca vio a mikan y esta nose dio cuenta de que luca estaba ahi ...luca agarra a mikan de la mano esta se da vuelta y lo ve trata de safarse de su agarre pero no puede este la toma e brazo y la tira cuidadosamente a la pisina ..._

_pero si darse cuenta de que tsubasa venia por detras y lo intenta tirar pero no puede luego los dos de tanto intentar tirarse ninguno de los dos sedia ...a luca se le ocurre una idea y dice:mira es misaki ...tsubasa se da vuelta y en ese entonces luca lo empuja a la pisina ..._

_tsubasa le grita eres un tramposo _

_luca riendose es un juego y todo vale _

_mikan intenta salir de la pisina y le estira la mano a luca para que la ayude cuando este le da la mano para salir mikan con ayuda de tsubasa lo jalan y cae a la pisina as juegan un buen rato hasta que eliot sale y le habisa a tsubasa que tenia una llamada de misaki haciendo que este saliera muy muy rapido de la pisina ..._

_los chicos lo siguieron ...pero antes de llegar a la casa eliot le dice a mikan si podian hablar esta ya mas calmada de lo que habia pasado no tenia problema en hablar con el ..._

_mikan yo queria decirte que lo del otro dia fue imprudente de mi parte y queria pedirte disculpas por lo del beso...enverdad lo siento mucho te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer pero por favor sigamos siendo amigos ..._

_sabes a mi antes tu me gustabas mucho y te juro que antes ubiera dado todo para que tu me dilieras que sentias lo mismo pero hace mucho que supere por asi decir mi amor por ti pero aun asi te kiero mucho eres un gran amigo y a mi tampoco me gustaria perderte ...asi que si agamos como si nada ubiera pasado..._

_entraron a la casa riendose ambos se fueron asus cuartos para areilase _

_ya estaban los chicos a bajo pero faltaba alguien era mikan que estaba areilando un bolso de playa ya habia terminado baja las escaleras y ve a los chicos frente a la escalera miradonla como sorprendidos ..._

_que les pasa chicos por que me miran asi _me estan dando mucho miedo ...les dice mikan ..._

_es tu culpa quien te manda a ser tan linda le dice tsubasa (riendose)_

_te ves linda mikan le dice...luca (apenado )_

_ves por que gustas cada dia mas mikan ...dice eliot _

_ya no sean tontos y vamonos ya ...dice mikan (avergonzada)_

_los chicos salieron de la casa y se subieron a un auto ...tsubasa conducia mikan estaba al lado de el y luca y eliot se iba atras de ellos..._

_llegaron en un instante a la playa y tsubasa se estaciono mikan saco sul bolso pero tsubasa se lo quito y le dijo el lo iba a llevar ...tsubasa saco su celu y llamo a misaki para saber donde estaban ..._

_misaki le dice que lo va a buscar que la espere en la entrada cerca de un quiosko ..._

_los chicos estaban esperando cuando a mikan se acercan dos chicos muy guapos ..._

_y le entregan un folleto para el concierto de esta noche mikan lo recbe y les pregunta cual banda era la mejor y ellos responden que era una banda nueva que se llamaba "silver star" *_* ..._

_bueno entonces me fijare muy bien en ellos gracias ...los chicos quedan perplejos ... al ver la sonrisa de mikan oye le dicen los chicos tienes linda voz ...dice uno de ellos..._

_gracias pero dime mikan por favor ...dice ella_

_esta bien entonces dime geral ...dice el chico _

_y este es mi amigo thomas...dice de nuevo el chico_

_mucho gusto dice ella..._

_entonces ya que tienes una linda voz tu sabes cantar...le dice geral_

_tal vez dice mikan (de forma coqueta)_

_mira linda y atrevida dice thomas (riendose)_

_nosotros somo parte de la banda "silver star" y nos falta vocalista la chica que era la vocalista tubo un problema perdio la voz y no pudo viajar con nosotros estamos haciendo pruebas en un local cerca de aqui si te interesa asiste ...le dice geral _

_lo siento pero yo no canto pero gracias de todas formas...le dice mikan (toda risueña)_

_esta bien de todas formas gusto en conocerte ...le dice thomas_

_muchas gracias a unas personas que han hecho que me den cada vez mas ganas de agregar otro capitulo a esta historia una de esas personas es ivette chan quien comenta todos mis capitulos y me hace reir mucho al leerlos y a la persona que mas amo por que me apoya con cada locura que se me ocurre muchas muchas gracias y a nekomi tambien gracias por comentar..._


	9. Capítulo 9: El Sueño se hace realidad

**_advertencia: gakuen alice no me pertenece pero creo que es el mejor anime y me gusta mucho la pareja que hace natsume con mikan..._**

**_en el capitulo anterior:_**

_nosotros somo parte de la banda "silver star" y nos falta vocalista la chica que era la vocalista tubo un problema perdio la voz y no pudo viajar con nosotros estamos haciendo pruebas en un local cerca de aqui si te interesa asiste ...le dice geral _

_lo siento pero yo no canto pero gracias de todas formas...le dice mikan (toda risueña)_

_esta bien de todas formas gusto en conocerte ...le dice thomas_

**_chapter 9:el sueño se iso realidad parte 1_**

_mikan se despide de thomas y geral y al mirar se da cuenta de que los chicos ya no estaban se habia perdido pero no parecia estar tan preocupada lo trata de buscar pero no los encuentra cuando decide llamarlos pero se da cuenta dde que no tiene su bolso..._

_los chicos se encuentran con misaki y natsume quien la habia acompañado ...misaki les pregunta por mikan y se dan cuenta de que ella no estaba .luca la llama al celular pero suen amuy cerca de ello tsubasa se da cuenta de que esta dentro del bolso y todos deciden separarse para buscarla se volverian a encontar en una hora si sabian algo se llamarian al movil..._

_mikan no encuentra a los chicos y se acuerda lo que geral y thomas le habian dicho y decide ir a ver las audiciones ...cuando llega ve a geral tocando la guitarra y cantado una cancion muy hermosa.._

_Quisiera poder expilicar.._

_como me pude enamorar_

_de alguien q tan solo es_

_la voz la letra &nada mas_

_talves no se ha hecho comprender_

_q sin tocarte puede ser_

_la historia de un amor q se_

_nos alimenta el corazon..._

_cuando canta esta parte ve a mikan y para la cancion la hace pasar al local y le dice que se siente con el resto de la banda ...para poder terminar de cantar..._

_Quisiera poder expilicar.._

_como me pude enamorar_

_de alguien q tan solo es_

_la voz la letra &nada mas_

_talves no se ha hecho comprender_

_q sin tocarte puede ser_

_la historia de un amor q se_

_nos alimenta el corazon_

_&tu me das.. las ganas_

_d volver a empezar de volverme a entregarme_

_&tu me das.. las palabras q_

_gritaran mui fuerte un yo te amo_

_soi qien vino a hacerte sonreir_

_qien vino a ser parte d ti_

_un loco extraño_

_soi tu idea &tu imaginacion_

_tu baja idea del amor_

_&abre tus brazos_

_..&poder darte un poco mas d todo_

_cuidare cada instante q sea d los dos_

_tuu.._

**_un loco extraño mario sandoval_**

_cuando termina de cantar mikan le aplaude junto con la banda ...geral se lebanta y deja la guitarra a un lado y le dice a mikan que le va a presentar a la banda...y ella esta de acuerdo..._

_mira el es thomas baterista tu ya lo conocias...franco bajista ...usui es quien hace las pistas ...y yo toco la guitarra y cato un poco bueno esa es la banda ...(silver star)_

_muucho gusto yo soy mikan ...dice la chica_

_el gusto es de nosotros ...dice franco _

_y tu cantas o tocas algun instrumento...dice usui_

_no ella no canta ...dice geral _

_es una verdadera pena ya que tiene linda voz...dice thomas_

_cualdo mikan iba a decir algo fue interumpida por una chica que venia a hacer la prueba asi como ella llegaron varias pero nadie quedo ..._

_pero derrepente aparece una chica no tan alta de cabello oscuro y ojos claros muy bonita y dice:ya encontraron cantante chicos ..._

_yuri eres tu dice thomas todavia no estamos en eso ..._

_mira mikan ella es yuri la tecladista,corista y hermana de geral ...dice franco mucho gusto dice mikan _

_el gusto es mio ...dice la chica_

_asi que no encontraron a nadie cierto ,...donde esta el inutil de mi hermano ...dice yuri_

_estoy aqui que pasa bruja ...dice geral _

_como me digiste imbesil...le grita yuri_

_y asi la pelea duro un buen rato... hasta que llego un organizador de el concierto y lesdijo que tenian que probar sonido ya era tarde y no encontraban a nadie..._

_por otro lado ya habia pasado la hora y ninguno habia encontrado a mikan se empezaban a preocupar asi fueron donde yoichi para que les ayudara a buscar ..._

_tsubasa y los demas le contaron a yoichi que mikan se habia perdido y juto en ese instante a camill se le ocurrio buscarla cerca de donde iba ser el concierto..._

_fue con natsume yoichi mientras que los otros iban a buscarla en otro lado ..._

_mientras tanto con mikan y silver star ya habian ido al escenario cuando mikan le pide de favor a geral que le empreste su movil para mandar un mesaje asu hermano este se lo empresta mikan le manda el mensaje a yoichi y deja el celular de geral sobre la mesa y ve unas hojas las toma y ve una cancion muy hemosa pero el tono era demaciado alto incluso hasta para ella..._

_asi que decide cantar la ya que no habia nadie en los camarines toma las hojas ...y mira la letra de cancion ..._

_Creo q no fue casualidad el q te halla conocido_

_apenas ayer platicabamos de como_

_nos habia ido en el amor_

_Y aqui estabamos con nuestros corazones fracturados_

_y los dos comiendo de empezar una nueva relacion_

_depronto para decir q_

_Te Quiero y para decir_

_Te amo mas faltara_

_Pero no miento al decirte q por besarte_

_esperaria toda una eternidad..._

_cuando entra geral y los chicos sin querer la interumpen pero la escucharon cantar y le pìden que cante esta noche con ellos y de tanto rogarle y perdirle ella acepto ..._

_salen todos al escenario para ensayar cuando estan ahi mikan le pide la guitarra a geral y les dice a los chicos que tiene una idea para que la cancion suene bien ..._

_y ellos aceptan ese comentario ..._

_Creo q no fue casualidad el q te halla conocido_

_apenas ayer platicabamos de como_

_nos habia ido en el amor_

_Y aqui estabamos con nuestros corazones fracturados_

_y los dos comiendo de empezar una nueva relacion_

_depronto para decir q_

_Te Quiero y para decir_

_Te amo mas faltara_

_Pero no miento al decirte q por besarte_

_esperaria toda una eternidad_

_Y entonces xq me siento triste cuando no estoy contigo_

_Y cuando pienso en ti mi piel se heriza y_

_siento q vuelo hacia el infinito_

_Entonces xq ya siento q te necesito y q no soy la misma_

_si no es hace un mes q nos conocimos_

_Entonces xq me siento triste cuando no estoy contigo_

_Y cuando pienso en ti mi piel se heriza y_

_siento q vas en buen dia_

_Entonces xq ya siento q te necesito y q no soy la misma_

_si no es hace un mes q nos conocimos_

_Hay gente q habla de alma gemelas_

_de lo unico y verdadero amor_

_Yo siempre digo lo q pienso y_

_como me gusta lo q siento y no te pienso deja ir_

**_cuando no estoy contigo marcela mosqueda_**

_cuando mikan estaba cantando y la banda la seguia llegan los chicos y la ven cantar con ellos geral se acerca a mikan para seguirla co otra guitarra y ella mientras canta le muestra los acordes a geral y natsume se fija muy bienn en eso ..._

_mikan desde el escenario se da cuenta de que ellos estaban ahi termina la prueba de sonido y natsume sale de ahi ...mikan lo mira y se dacuenta de que es hora de afrontar los problemas asi que les dice a los chicos que despues volvia y ellos estuvieron dacuerdo mikan sale corriendo detras de natsume ..._

_mientras corria detras de el ella le gritaba pero este no se volteaba mikan pierde a natsume entre ese mar de gente pero se encuentra con tsubasa era temprano todavia no atardecia era eso como las 14:30 ...tsubasa,yoichi y luca la retaron por un largo rato y mikan entendio ...camill le comentaba que estuvo genial en la prueba de sonido ..._

_todos se fueron almorzar mikan no veia a natsume por ningun lado cuando derrepente llego al restaurante _


	10. Chapter 10:el sueño se iso realidad pt2

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_mientras corria detras de el ella le gritaba pero este no se volteaba mikan pierde a natsume entre ese mar de gente pero se encuentra con tsubasa era temprano todavia no atardecia era eso como las 14:30 ...tsubasa,yoichi y luca la retaron por un largo rato y mikan entendio ...camill le comentaba que estuvo genial en la prueba de sonido ..._

_todos se fueron almorzar mikan no veia a natsume por ningun lado cuando derrepente llego al restaurante ..._

_chapter 10:__el sueño se iso realidad parte 2_

_el llego comos si nada y se sento junto a yuki y mikan ...todos almorzaron traquilos y apuros chistes ...despues de haber terminado se fueron a la playa...mikan caminaba al lado de eliot y camill iban conversando y se veian muy felicez ...y natsume la miraba de reojo sin que ella lo notara..._

_llegaron a un sector donde habia una gran roca era el lugar preferido de mikan ..._

_mikan agarra de la mano a su hermano y lo lleva al agua haciendo que este caiga ...luego yoichi agarra a yuki y la moja y haci todos los chicos estaban jugando en el agua ...empesaron a hacer parejas para hacer un batalla en el agua justo antes de empesar mikan ve ayuri y la invita ajugar con ellos y ella deja de repartir volantes para poder jugar ...entonces las parejas quedaron haci..._

_yoichi y yuki...luca y hotaru...tsubasa y misaki ...tonouchi y yuri ...eliot y camill y por ultimo mikan y natsume..._

_estaban todos tan entretenidos y haci jugaron buen rato luego yuri le dijo a mikan que tenia que seguir repartiendo volantes y mikan le dijo que si la ayudaba ...y ella acepto..._

_al final tonouchi se habia interesado en yuri haci que tambien la quiso acompañar...camill y eliot tambien se fueron a ayudar ..._

_ya estaba por atardecer y mikan habia terminado de repartir los volantes cuando se le ocurre volver al lugar donde estaba la piedra para poder ver el atardecer ..._

_mika se sienta en la arena ya estaba atardeciendo y ella estaba tan absorvida en la imagen del mar cuando recuerda su sueño era tan parecido a cuando soño por primera vez con natsume..._

_mikan dirige su mirada a la piedra para asegurarse que estaba alucinando cuando ve a natsume parado en la roca ...mikan corre a la roca y le grita pero este no parece haberla escuchado...y salta ..._

_mikan miraba si salia a flote pero era tarde el ya habia desaparecido en el mar ..._

_mikan gritaba y gritaba pero nadie parecia escucharla haci que mikan corre al mar y lo encontro inconciente ...le dio respiracion boca a boca y el aun asi no despertaba..._

_pensamiento... mikan _

_estaba desesperada el no despertaba y era imposible no llorar y no se como se le habia imaginado saltar desde esa latura que estupidez mas grande ...de parte de el..._

_fin psm._

_mikan estaba llorando cuando de su boca sale imbesil ...como se te ocurre saltar eres un idiota aqui hay muchas personas que te quieren mucho ..por favor despierta yo te quiero mucho,me gustas hasta un punto que necesito verte ..estar serca tuyo por eso note quiero perder por favor ..._

_estas ultimas palabras natsume las escucho muy bien alrededor de ellos habia mucha gente que los miraba ...pero eso no parecia importarles ...y natsume dijo por que lloras tonta..._

_mikan queda muda al verlo ya despierto y entre sus brazos ..._

_y luego lo abraza y le dice imbesil como se te ocurre saltar de ahi que pasaba por tu mente en ese momento ..._

_natsume calla para luego decir tu estas en mi mente por eso salte para poder sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente y alma ..._

_y lo lograste ...lograste sacar mi recuerdo de ti ...le dice mikan separandose de el ..._

_el dice no...no puedo sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente por que ya estas en mi corazon ...y tu tambien sientes lo mismo por mi ...natsume agarra la mano de mikan para no dejarla ir y la acerca a el ..._

_mikan al escuchar tan seguro a natsume lo mira nerviosa y este solo _

_se limito a pasar una de sus manos por las mejillas de mikan secando las lagrimas ..._

_imbesil salio de su boca sin quere decirlo_

_el se acerco mas y mas a ella y ya estaba unos pocos centimetros cerca de su cara cuando con su mano sujeta con mucho cuidado su mejilla y se hacerca peligrosamente a su boca ambos estaban a punto de besarse cuando natsume ve a eliot y a camill acercarse ..._

_ahi natsume se separa un poco de mikan esta se da cuenta y le afirma su mano y le dice: por favor no lo hagas de nuevo no me dejes sola por favor ...natsume queda totalmente absorvido por los ojos de mikan y este se acerca sin importarle nada solo ella y la besa..._

_eliot se da cuenta y no hace nada solo le pide a camill que no lo deje solo.._

_mikan y natsume se separan por falta de aire y luego la vuelve a besar..._

_la gente al ver que ya habia pasado el peligro se fue dispersando y hacii solo quedaron los dos ..._

_mikan y natsume se estaban besando cuando fueron descubiertos por tsubasa y misaki..._

_tsubasa hace un leve gesto y estos lo escuchan haciendo que ellos se separen ..._

_tsubasa mira a los tortolitos con un gesto *_* medio raro _

_y estos le devuerlven su mirada pero un gesto aun (mas avergonzados).._

_oye tsubasa por estan ustedes de la mano y solos en la playa...le dice mikan..._

_y ustedes por que se estaban besando...le dice tsubasa_

_mmmm por que natsume se habia ahogado y le di respiracion boca a boca...le dice mikan(nerviosa)_

_ya y eso de adonde salio -...dice tsubasa_

_pero antes de que mikan hablara misaki y natsume gritan :ya paren parecen pololos..._

_tsubasa y mikan los habian quedado viendo de manera extarña estaban celosos..._

_tsubasa se acerca a misaki y le dice que ella es unica chica en su corazon y que es a la unica que podria querer de polola..._

_mikan mira natsume que esta un poco enojado y se acerca a el y justocunado se disponia a decirle algo es interumpida por yuri y tonouchi ya que estaba por empezar el concierto ..._

_mikan se iba con yuri cuando se da vuelta y mira a natsume y ve que este estaba mirandola ... mikan se de vuelve y se acerca a natsume le besa la mejilla y le dice al oido"tu eres el unico para mi y me gustas mucho no lo olvides"_

_mikan se iba cuando siente que alguien le agarra la mano y la jala delicadamente se da vuelta y ve que la cara de natsume esta cerca de la de ella y este la besa..._

_tsubasa misaki y tonouchi quedaron mirandolos y simultaneamente se rien como diciendo esto yo ya lo sabia (jajjajjajjjajja)_

_natsume y mikan se separan y natsume le dice a mikan que ella es de el y de nadie mas ...ella lo mira avergonzada y se va con yuri..._

_mikan y yuri llegaron a los camarines a cambiarse cuando ya estaban lista se reunieron con los chicos de la banda (silver star) ...a pocos ninutos de subir al escenario mikan vi a una chica cerca de ella ..._

_la chica se acerca y le dice tanto tiempo sin verte ...y sube al escenario canto y ya le tocaba a mikan ..._

_mikan y el grupo silver star suben al escenario ..._

_Si ya lo sé_

_no me ves_

_Si tus ojos son de ella_

_y el cielo son estrellas para mí_

_Si ya entendí_

_te perdí_

_Una grieta en el mar_

_que crece sin secar_

_mis lagrimas_

_Sí_

_quise tocar el cielo_

_Y gritar cuanto te quiero_

_pero ya no lo puedo más..._

_Siempre te esperaré_

_Y no renunciaré a tu mirada_

_no importa nada_

_Siempre te extrañaré_

_sabiendo que este amor_

_Ya lo perdí_

_Es demasiado lo que pido para mí..._

_(iiiiiiiii ii ii iiii) _

_siempre te esperare nuria_


	11. Chapter 11:una noche de confeciones

_siento demaciado la demora y por el otro capitulo que estaba mal redactado no era asi como estaba escrito ya una amiga se ofrecio a subirlo ella lo redacto de mi cuaderno de notas pero hay estaba mal escrito ya que solo estaba buscando una idea para escribir este capitulo..._

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_Sí_

_quise tocar el cielo_

_Y gritar cuanto te quiero_

_pero ya no lo puedo más..._

_Siempre te esperaré_

_Y no renunciaré a tu mirada_

_no importa nada_

_Siempre te extrañaré_

_sabiendo que este amor_

_Ya lo perdí_

_Es demasiado lo que pido para mí..._

_(iiiiiiiii ii ii iiii) _

_siempre te esperare nuria_

**_chapter 11:una noche de _****_confecciones_**

_despues de bajar del escenario ...los chicos se dirigieron a los camarines ya que vendria la ultima banda para cerrar el concierto y con ello habrian fuegos artificiales ..._

_mikan y yuri fueron a un camarin diferente para poder cambiarse ahi yuri le pregunta que onda tenia con natsume ..._

_mikan no sabia que responder ...asi que la mira y dice que tenian onda hace rato ..._

_mikan para tratar de safarse del tema le pregunta a yuri que onda con tonouchi ...a lo que yuri se pone muy colorada y trata de evitar responder la pregunta ..._

_pero gracias a los chicos no la tuvo que contestar._

_"chicas ya erstan listas "grita thomas ..._

_si ya salimos espera ...le dice yuri _

_al salir vimos que ya la ultima banda estaba preparada para subir...geral se le acerca a mikan y le dice que estuvo genial en el concierto y todos los chicos le dieron las gracias ...mikan se despidio de ellos ..._

_cuando iba saliendo tropieza con una joven alta de cabello claro ..._

_lo siento no fue mi intencion ...dice mikan _

_no yo lo siento fue mi culpa por correr si mirar ...dice la chica _

_mikan la mira detenidamente y queda pasmada al ver a aquella chica_

_pero si tu ambas se quedan mirando y al mismo tiempo se paran y se abrazan como si hace muchos no se hubieran visto ...mikan la mira bien y dice no esperaba encontrar a mi mejor amiga de la infancia aqui ..._

_y a la misma vez gritan :rima te eche mucho demenos y rima dice lo mismo..._

_hace cuanto que no nos vemos rima ...dice mikan_

_hace muchos años ...le dice rima _

_y que haces aqui ...dice mikan _

_estoy de gira con unos amigos ...dice rima_

_que bien y te vas a quedar por mas tiempo ...mikan _

_si dos semanas luego tengo que volver a londres ...dice rima_

_no sera que tu banda es la ultima que canta ...dice mikan _

_siiii hablando de eso estoy apurada ...dice rima_

_siiii te entiendo ...te dejo mi numero ...y mi dirreccion ...dice mikan _

_pasandole un papel con los datos ..._

_ok yo te busco ...bueno ya me voy...dice rima_

_rima corrio para poder llegar a camarines para terminar de arreilarse ...llegas tarde ya estamos listos para subir rima gritan dos chicos altos y muy guapos ..._

_ya lose kaname ...senri no deveraias ser tan malo ...lo hacemos por tu bien y lo sabes dice senri..._

_por otro lado mikan llamaba por cel a franco para saber donde estaban ... _

_ola __yoichi__ ...dice mikan_

_que pasa mikan ...dice __yoichi _

_donde estas ...dice mikan _

_estamos fuera vamos a la playa donde esta la roca para ver los fuegos artificiales ...dice yoichi_

_estabien nos vemos ahi ...dice mikan _

_colgando el telefono ..._

_despues de que mikan le colgara yoichi y los chicos se dirigieron a la playa ...pero en el camino encontraron una tienda que vendia fuegos artificiales..._

_y dejaron a las chicas para ir a comprar...hotaru y misaki se adelantaron para ganar un buen lugar mientras que yuki y camill iban hablndo de los hombres tema de cada mujer jjajajajja_

_yuki le pregunta que sentia por eliot ..._

_camill no supo constestar ya que le daba un poco de pudor hablar sobre eso ...pero inmediatamente yuki se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mucho..._

_dejaron de hablar sobre el tema cuando llegaron al lugar en la playa ..._

_las chicas esperaban que llegaran los chicos cuando llega mikan ..._

_empiezan a felicitarla por el con cierto y todo ...cuando alguien le tapa los ojos ...y le dice una flor para otra flor ...y le destapa los ojos y de lante de ella habia una rosa azul ..._

_mikan se da vuelta y besa la mejilla de natsume ...ya para nadie era un secreto que ellos dos tenian onda..._

_natsume agarra la mano de ella y la lleva lejos de todos le ahi delante de la luna las estrellas como testigos le confieza a mikan que le gustaba mucho y le pregunta "si queria ser su novia" ella sin saber que decir lo mira y le dice tu me gustas mucho pero ..._

_ya lo sabia no es como para querer ser mi novia cierto ..._

_el se queda callado y empezo a caminar cuando mikan le grtita:no seas tonto yo ya me habia declarado cuando te saque del agua y ovio que quiero ser tu novia..._

_el la besa tan apasionadamente y justo en ese momento los juegos artificiales empezaron a sonar detras de ellos la escena era como para una pelicula romantica..._

_se separaron y iban de regreso a donde estaban cuando suena el cel de mikan era rima queria verla mikan al escucharla se puso feliz ..._

_le dijo donde podia encontrarla ..._

_al llegar natsume y mikan de la mano ya todos se habian dado cuenta de que estaban juntos en ese momento eliot se va caminando ...y yuki le dice a camill que lo siga y camill le hace caso ..._

_al rededor de unos minutos pasaron cuando mikan mira a rima hacercarse y corre a verla ella venia con dos chicos muy guapos ..._

_mikan ...al fin te encuentro dice...rima_

_y ellos quieness son dice mikan _

_a si disculpa el es senri y el otro kaname son del grupo del que te hable...dice rima _

_mucho gusto dice mikan ..._

_senri la mira y la saluda de beso en la cara ...eso a natsume no le gusto nada ..._

_y kaname como buen caballero le besa la mano..._

_rima mira al rededor y no ve a yoichi ...y le pregunta a mikan por el .._

_aaa mira esta aya ...dice mikan y mikan le grita para que se acerque_

_yoichi al ver que mikan le grita se acerca a ella..._

_que pasa ...por me gritas aaaaa yoichi no alcanzo a terminar la palabra pùes quedo pasmado al ver a rima ahi ..._

_tanto tiempo sin verte ...ya te estaba echando demenos...le dice rima_

_el sin poder decir nada ...y yuki se acerca para saber quien era aquella chica ..._

_ella es mi amiga de la infancia y la x novia de mi hermano...dice mikan_

**_continuara...mañana_**


	12. Chapter 12:despues de amor viene celos

_**disculpas hace mucho que no escribo no por que no quiera hacerlo es deificil decir todo lo que ha pasado asi que solo espero que disfruten este capitulo ..**._

**_en el capitulo anterior:_**

_rima mira alrededor y no ve a yoichi ...y le pregunta a mikan por el .._

_aaa mira esta aya ...dice mikan y le grita para que se acerque_

_yoichi al ver que mikan le grita se acerca a ella..._

_que pasa ...por me gritas aaaaa yoichi no alcanzo a terminar la palabra pùes quedo pasmado al ver a rima ahi ..._

_tanto tiempo sin verte ...ya te estaba echando demenos...le dice rima_

_el sin poder decir nada ...y yuki se acerca para saber quien era aquella chica ..._

_ella es mi amiga de la infancia y la ex novia de mi hermano...dice mikan_

**_chapter 12: despues de el amor vienen los celos_**

_rima:mucho gusto__ ...__me llamo rima ...y tu?eres ..._

_yuki: aa asi ola soy yuki ,la novia de youichi .._

_era raro que en una noche tan estrellada hubieran tantos trueños pero lo mas raro era que solo los habia cerca de rima y yuki..._

_youichi no sabia que hacer y de por si los amigos de rima menos en cambio mikan y natsume solo observan eso como una pelicula comica y solo reian al ver las reacciones de ellas ..._

_mientras tanto camill trataba de calmar a eliot pero para ser honesta el estaba bastante calmado ya que sabia que habia perdido como en la guerra pero por lo menos habia dado la batalla..._

_eliot se detiene frente al mar y camill se detiene a unos cm de el ..._

_eliot :sabes no me molesta que yo no haya sido el elegido lo que me duele es lo tarde que medi cuenta que ella no era para mi..._

_camill:no seas tonto tu eres muy lindo y popular con las chicas y cualquiera quisiera ser aquella que fuera dueña de tu corazon ..._

_eliot :(queda mirando a camill)como quien por ejemplo._

_camill:como yo ...eso ultimo fue gritado por ella..._

_eliot solo miraba como camill se enrojecia como tomate y lloraba desconsolada el era un galan y le encantaba jugar y ser seductor con las chicas pero algo en esos ojos iso que el se acercara a ella..._

_eliot:para de llora por favor que me voy a sentir culpable de que tan hermosa chica llore por mi ..._

_eliot ya no parecia el patan de siempre y seca las lagrimas de camill ...cuando ella iba a decir una palabra fue callada por los labios frios de eliot ..._

_despues de separarse de aquel hermoso pero frio beso eliot tomo la mano de camill y caminaron juntos de vuelta donde estaban los chicos para observar una escena totalmente rara ..._

_rima y yuki se seguian mirado pero al parecer la voz de un chico iso que se calmaran ..._

_"ya basta si no son niñas pequeñas" al parecer youichi ya se habia aburrido de aquel jueguito y exploto ..._

_yuki y rima :esta bien por hoy ya basta de jueguitos..._

_yuki ve que eliot y camill que habian regresado y camina hacia ellos sin antes hacer un gesto de te estoy vigilando..._

_youichi:lo siento que es un poco infantil aveces _

_rima:note preocupes tambien es mi culpa.._

_despues de esto el silencio se iso presente y solo las miradas eran las que ahora hablaban por sus dueños..._

_mikan sabia muy bien que ese encuentro podia cambiar tantas cosas que ahora eran evidentes ..._

_flassblack recordando hace 3 años atras ..._

_una chica muy linda parada bajo la sombra de un bello arbol de sakura esperando a aquel chico que ahora era detenido por una chica un año menor que el ...la hermosa niña se aburrio de esperar y decidi ir a buscarlo en eso que ella llega al salon ve como su primer amor es besado por otra ..._

_aquel chico al verla ...la mira y le dice: no es lo que tu crees pero ella sin querer escuchar lo que el tenia que decir sale corriendo ...el chico corre detras de ella y grita rima por favor no es lo que tu crees ..._

_al pasar los dias el chico que ahora se sentia culpable no fue escuchado por aquella hermosa chica llamada rima ...la hermana de aquel chico que era la mejor amiga de rima iso el intento pero fue imposible rima ya no queria saber nada de youichi..._

_fin del flassblack recuerdo ..._

_ambos volvieron a la realidad y se dieron cuenta de que estaban siento observados por los amigos de rima y por natsume y mikan ..._

_youichi de la nada habla...y dice..._

_"tu sabes rima que de verdad lo siento"_

_los ojos de aquella hermosa joven se llenaban de lagrimas ...y solo mikan,rima y youichi entendieron esas palabras ...al parecer youichi no habia podido hablar con ella y esta era la primera vez que la veia desde hace tres años..._

_y no solo eso al parecer ninguno de los dos habian superado aquel amor y mucho menos ese recuerdo ..._

_youichi :lo siento pero tengo que ir mi novia me espera ..._

_rima: si yo tambien ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas ..._

_rima se despide de todos y se va con kaname y senri y por otro lado se va youichi caminando a yuki ...(por que sera que el amor es asi )_

_mikan y natsume se acercan a sus amigos y todos compartieron como si nada ubiera pasado hasta que hotaru se acerca a mikan y natsume y les dice :mmm si quieres ser mi novia ,,,,tu me gustas mucho pero mmm...__ya lo sabia no es como para querer ser mi novia cierto ..._

_natsume y mikan se pone colorados al escucharla y gritan :hotaru nos estabas espiando..._

_hotaru no para nada solo pasaba por ahi y saque unas fotos y grave el paisaje y accidentalmente estaban ustedes..._

_mikan:si claro noo_

_natsume:que quieres a cambio de las fotos y la grabacion _

_hotaru:al fin alguien que habla mi idioma ... 1 millon ..._

_natsume y mikan casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar esto ..._

**_bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo aa y muchas gracias por leerlo .._**

**_adelanto del proximo cap..._**

_**las cosas se pone un poco tensas entre youichi y yuki al tener la presencia de rima cerca de ellos ...miakn y natsume tiene una cita inovidable bajo la luna y ese hermoso cielo estrellado :titulo de cap...una noche a la luz de la luna.**.._


End file.
